


Cold and Ruthless

by OiBoiHumerus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elemental Magic, Elements, Fan Characters, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiBoiHumerus/pseuds/OiBoiHumerus
Summary: The Aura Readings only occur once in a being's lifetime. Being really important to Koopas in particular, Bowser takes his children on a trip to the Aura City to get their Readings, but not without some former opponents joining in as friends. Everything begins to get complicated in terms of the journey, and these new fantastic relationships are put to the test, as well as long held friendships within the family.
Relationships: Ludwig von Koopa/Dieter
Kudos: 2





	Cold and Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of Nintendo's Super Mario, which means it is an alternative universe. I cannot say that it is canon. You can't say it's canon. It will never be canon. Do not mistake it for canon. Do not spread the rumor that it is canon. Do not tell Nintendo to fire me as this "canon" sucks, because it's not canon.
> 
> Now for the spiel.
> 
> This AU takes its inspirations from films, books, and video games where elemental/weather powers make their prominence. I do give credit to Frozen for the concept of powers being tied to emotions.
> 
> But enough talk.
> 
> Without further ado (as Ludwig would say in Mario Kart), yeehaw!

"Ludwig? You've been in there a long time! We're leaving in six minutes!" Junior called out.

"I'll be ready soon, Junior!" Ludwig called back.

Ludwig had spent about fifteen minutes in the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. He woke up feeling groggy, bags under his eyes. Just barely squinting enough to see in the blinding bathroom lighting, Ludwig could understand why he was feeling that way.

Just barely enough to see that his hair had begun to have streaks of naturally-growing wintery white, contrasting greatly with the artificially-colored cobalt blue.

"What the..." Ludwig was finally awake, but still tired, as he examined the strands. "The magic dye was supposed to be permanent..."

Ludwig took out his magic wand, focused, and held the wand to his hair. The blue stone turned a vibrant pink, and the white strands of hair turned blue once again, matching the rest of his locks.

"Ludwig, are you done in there?" Wendy called. "Junior called you a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be out in a sec."

Sighing, Ludwig put his wand away, then went to his bedroom to grab his suitcase and backpack. Then he made his way to the entrance of the castle, where the rest of the Royal Koopa Family was waiting.

"Is everyone ready?" Bowser asked.

A few Koopalings nodded.

"Alright. Remember, the train ride is going to take a few days, so make sure you're comfortable."

"And each of us is getting our own rooms. You  _ did _ arrange for that, right, Dad?" Wendy asked.

"Well... I did and I didn't. Wendy, you get your own room, but I've left the other rooms to split amongst the others."

"Okay," Ludwig nodded. "Sounds fair."

"Okay. Let's go, kids."


End file.
